Lying From You
by Repeat
Summary: Song-fic about Davey... I wanted to kill him off, but it just didn't fit in, sry! Rated PG


A/N: WOO! This is my first song fic ever! I hope you all like it! Please review, I don't get many.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or the song (Lying From You by Linkin Park, Meteora)  
  
Why do you always do this? Take control of my life, like I'm not even here, like I don't exist. Ever since you've got your new job. At first it was okay. It was better than okay, it was… it was just like before the accident. Your arm was better, you were working again, and Les and I were out selling papers everyday, just like it should be.  
But then you got your promotion.  
It started off small. You were an instructor. But then the made you a supervisor. Then a manager. Then they took you out of that division all together and put you in one of those fancy office buildings. That was three months ago, and that's when things went wrong, when my life careened out of control. You made me and Les stop being newsies. You made Mom quit her job. Then you made us leave our friends, our lives, and forced us to move to the rich part of town where all the snobs lived. You said it would be better there, where you could make more money. We would have a chance to grow up right. You made us go to all the parties, made me dance with all the boss's daughters. And I did. I   
wanted to help you. But I hated it. Because that person there? That wasn't me. That can never be me.  
  
_~*~ _  
_When I pretend  
Everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you had always  
Wanted to see  
But I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be  
So I'm   
Lying my way from you._  
_~*~_  
  
It started off small. I told you I was spending the day with that boss's ditzy daughter- what was her name? - Annabel or something. Like _that_ would ever happen. I hitched a trolley and went downtown, and saw all my friends again. Not face to face, of course. I didn't want them to see me like this- in these fancy clothes that you forced us to buy, the expensive shoes, and every hair tucked neatly into place. You take so much time looking at me, you never even see me any more. I wish you would just leave me alone.  
  
_~*~   
I wanna be pushed aside  
So let me go  
Let me take back my life   
I'd rather be all alone  
~*~ _  
  
I wish you would just leave me alone. Let me do what I want, make my own choices, and decide what's best for myself, by myself. You want me to be like you. And what scares me, what _really_ scares me, is that it's already happening.   
I'm becoming just like you.  
  
_~*~   
Anywhere on my own  
'Cause I can see  
The very worst part of you  
Is me  
~*~ _  
  
Remember what you told me the first day we moved here? That big talk we had, about how I had to figure out what kind of person I want to be? You told me that if I ever wanted to go anywhere in life, then I had to stop. Stop being a newsie, stop hanging out with street kids, and stop acting like I was in a movie where the good guys always win in the end. You wanted me to get my priorities straight. They weren't my priorities, not really, - they were yours. But I went along with it anyways. I stopped doing everything you said. I stopped living my life. The old David Jacobs died. Someone else, someone… fake took his place.  
  
_~*~   
I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk  
Of who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that  
And this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fitting in  
~*~ _  
  
Someone took my place. He walked like me, talked like me, even laughed like me. He went to the dances and parties for me. But he wasn't me. He was just an impersonation.  
But you fell for it. You believed him, thought that the person who was walking and talking and laughing was me. But it's not me. It never will be.  
  
_~*~   
So I pretended up a person who was fitting in  
And now you think this person  
Really is me  
~*~ _  
  
I don't want to do this any more! I don't want to be this person I'm becoming! I want to wake up every morning in a house where the roof leaks, and the wind blows right through the walls. I want to grumble about how horrible I slept, and how early it is, and how long it takes Les to eat breakfast. I want to meet Jack and Race and Blink and Mush every day and sell papers. I want to get in trouble and feel stupid, contagious, and mess up.   
But most of all, I want to be me. Not you. I want to be me.  
  
_~*~   
This isn't what I wanted to be  
The very worst part of you  
The very worst part of you  
Is me  
~*~ _  
  
So whatta ya think? Didja hate it, love it? Tell me! See that little button down there? The one that says review??? Just hit it plz!!!  



End file.
